Game Grumps
Entrance Hey I'm Grump (Arin) I'm Not so Grump (Danny) One of them says their intro line and steps out to the ring Special Attacks Egoraptor Neutral B - Arin's Tales Arin start telling a random tale he probably made up. While doing this, Arin's stats are doubled or halved if they're negative. This can't be cancelled and if Arin gets KO'd, his next life will have his stats halved or doubled if they're negative. However, Arin will still keep ranting when he swaps with Danny and there won't be any negative affects if Danny gets KO'd. Side B - Lightsaber Fightsaber Arin gets out his lightsabers. In this state Arin is unable to move. Press A and Arin will do a strong but slow and clumsy attack with the light saber. Press B again to cancel the move. Up B - Qualitytime.avi Like Soldier's Up B, Arin launches himself up with a rocket jump This did no damage to Arin however, for about 5 seconds Arin will start acting derpy which cancels his B attacks and replaces his A attacks with a gun attack. Every time he fires, there's a one second lag meaning you can only do 3 shots maximum before going back to normal. Down B - Same fucking down B as every other tag team Arin swaps with Danny. Danny Sexbang Neutral B - Electric Guitar Tap B and Danny played his electric shooting for a second Hold B and Danny will shoot a bigger and more powerful electric current that can be held for 5 seconds before exploding in Danny's face, causing him. Side B - Princess Handjob Press Side B when you're right next to an opponent to turn them into Princess Handjob. Like Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Down B however, instead of slipping randomly, the opponent only slips when they try to attack. You can only get rid of it by slipping 3 times, by KOing yourself or by Danny getting KO'd or swapping with Arin Up B - Rocket Hoverboard Danny flies up with Ninja Brian on a hoverboard. Touching the fires underneath Danny's board will cause damage. If you attack Danny while he's doing this, Ninja Brian will come down and do the exact same amount of damage you caused Danny. There's no way to escape him. He'll even wait for you if you KO yourself. Down B - The greatest fucking down B ever holy shit you would not believe this fucking move Danny swaps with Arin Both Final Smash - Dragon Dance The opponents are unable to move while they're dancing. While this happens, Burgie will just slowly slide across the screen KOing anyone it touches. Once one opponent has been KO'd, the others regain control. The final smash ends when Burgie leaves the screen. KOSFX (Arin) KOSFX1: Duh Huh KOSFX2: FUCK!! Star KOSFX: I'll fucking kill your whole family! Screen KOSFX: Noooo KOSFX (Danny) KOSFX1: NO! KOSFX2: God Dammit, Ross! Star KOSFX: WAAAAAH Screen KOSFX: Dammit! Taunts (Arin) Up: Sd: Dn: Taunts (Danny) Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Game Grumps logo Victory Music Hey I'm Grump. I'm not so Grump. And we're THE GAME GRUMPS! Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes * Trivia *They are Lawl X's first Tag Team character Video Category:Playable Characters Category:YouTube Category:Game Grumps Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Gamer Category:Badass Category:Random Category:Lawl X Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Tag Team Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Ninja Sex Party Category:Steam Train Category:Grumps Category:Not So Grumps Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:YouTubers Category:Clothes Changer Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Starbomb Category:Codec Characters Category:Good Game Category:Jewish Category:People with Music Power Category:Characters Who Laugh A Lot Category:Story Teller Category:Weird Characters